Rebelde Yaoi: DiegoxMiguel y SantosxTheo LEEME LEEME porfavor :3
by ZeloWota
Summary: La verdad no soy buena haciendo resumenes y como el fanfic no lo termine no lo puedo resumir, asi qe les digo qe es DiegoxMiguel como pareja principal y SantosxTheo como secundaria. Hay cruces de parejas y tmb hay RobertaxMia. Les puedo decir qe hay un personaje nuevo Sebastian Torres qe lo invente y qe Gaston y Giovanni juegan un papel muy importante en la historia 3


Era una noche como cualquier otra en el Elite Way School, una noche muy común en la que Diego, Tomas y Giovanni intentaban escapar para irse a algún boliche a ligar. Pero al llegar al auto de Diego…  
Gastón-: Que hacen jóvenes? No estarán planeando escapar, o si?  
Giovanni-: No como crees.  
Tomas-: No, solo vinimos a…-mira a Diego.  
Diego-: Vinimos a…-mira a Giovanni.  
Giovanni-: A…pintar columnas!-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo  
Diego-: Que!?  
Toma-: Estas estúpido o que!? Como que pintar columnas!?  
Gastón-: Los tres a la oficina de Gandía YA!-dijo con tono grave y con un deje de agotamiento mental (claramente no era la primera vez)  
Minutos más tarde en la oficina del director.  
Gandía-: No puede ser jóvenes, casi todas las noches los tengo aquí en mi oficina.-dijo sobándose la frente-ok…quiero entender que entendieron que no deben seguir con esto.  
Los tres-: Si director Gandía.  
Gandía-: Muy bien…oh ya que están aquí, me gustaría comunicarles que tendrán un nuevo compañero de cuarto.  
Tomas-: Y quien es el nuevo?  
Gandía-: Es un estudiante no una novedad-dijo regañando al de cabello rizado-Su nombres Sebastián Torres.  
Diego-: Ok, comprendemos y tendremos todo listo para que el nuevo estudiante este lo más cómodo posible. Buenas noches señor director.  
Prácticamente arrastro a un par de chicos mega confundidos de la oficina de Gandía.  
Tomas-: Que demonios fue eso?  
Diego-: Que de qué?  
Tomas-: Que es lo pasa con ese Sebastián que nos estas ocultando?  
Diego-: Nada, es solo que….ya lo conozco.  
Giovanni-: Ah sí?-pregunto sorprendido-algo de lo que deba preocuparme?-insinuando que creía que entre el chico nuevo y Diego había habido una relación.  
Diego-: -golpea a Giovanni-No seas menso, es el hijo del mayor enemigo de mi padre.  
Tomas-: Claro, y a ti desde cuando se te dio por odiar a los enemigos de tu padre?  
Giovanni-: Normalmente los adoras. Te llevas mejor con ellos que con tu padre.  
Diego-: Lo sé pero no es por eso, es que nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado bien tampoco.  
Tomas-: Pues…dile a Gandía y que lo meta en otro cuarto.  
Diego-: Con todas las que nos estamos mandando y todavía crees que nos tomara en cuenta.-dijo con algo de sarcasmo.  
Giovanni-: Pues busca a alguien que quiera mudarse aquí antes de que ese llegue.  
Diego-: Eres un genio, ok no completamente pero tienes tus momentos de lucidez.  
Giovanni-: Apuesto a que quieres besarme-dijo encorvando una ceja y codeando levemente a diego. ;D  
Diego-: Ya quisieras. ¬¬  
Tomas-: Bueno, y a quien traemos?-dijo queriendo aparentar entusiasmo.  
Diego-: Eso lo pensaremos mañana, ahora estoy muy cansado. Eso de que me arruinen los planes tantas noches seguidas me tiene arto. -todos se despidieron y a la cama. (XP Ah claro, eso de que te arruinen los planes puede ser muy agotador XD)

.

.  
Al día siguiente durante el ensayo…  
Theo-: ¡SABES, SOY TU AMIGO….pero al parecer no es suficiente!  
Miguel-: ¡ TENGO OTROS AMIGOS APARTE DE TI Y NO PUEDO ESTAR CONTINUAMENTE CONTIGO THEO!  
Theo-: ¡TE LA PASAS CON ELLOS MIGUEL!  
Miguel-: ¡ES UNA BANDA THEO, TENEMOS UNA PRECENTACION DENTRO DE POCO Y DEBEMOS ENSAYAR!  
Theo-: SABES ALGO…..haz lo que quieras.- dijo yéndose con algo de tristeza en su mirada.  
Miguel-: TRANQUILO….ESO HARE!  
Diego y Giovanni, que iban discutiendo a quien podían sumar a su grupo, escucharon toda la pelea(como no escucharla si la deben haber escuchado en marte). Y se dirigieron uno al otro una mirada cómplice, al tiempo que se acercaban a Miguel.  
Diego-: Miguel, podemos hablar un momento contigo?  
Miguel-: Si Diego, que quieren?-dijo con un tono de pesadez. Tenía demasiado en que pensar en ese momento como para querer charlar.  
Giovanni-: Mira en este momento lo que tú necesitas es alejarte un tiempo de Theo, aclarar tus ideas.-dijo mientras Diego pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Miguel.  
Miguel-: Eh?-algo confundido.  
Diego-: Claro, y justamente nosotros estamos buscando un nuevo compañero de cuarto…  
Giovanni-: …y así evitar que el chico nuevo lo sea.-diego lo golpea-auch!  
Miguel-: No le veo la razón a eso.  
Giovanni-: No tienes que hacerlo, solo acepta-golpe-auch!  
Diego-: Este sujeto es el hijo del mayor enemigo de mi padre.  
Miguel-: No es algo común en ti…que te preocupen cosas que tengan que ver con la carrera de tu padre.  
Diego-: La cosa es que…lo conozco desde niño y nunca me he llevado bien con él.  
Miguel-: Esta bien, pero no será nada permanente no?  
Giovanni-: Solo hasta que te aburras de nosotros.  
Diego-: Lo que el idiota este quiere decir es que no es permanente, quédate tranquilo.  
Miguel-: Ok, entonces no veo ningún problema.  
Giovanni-: Genial, vamos nuevo compañero-dijo pasando su brazo por el cuello del moreno.  
Miguel-: Si…jeje-dijo mirando a Diego con cara de auxilio.  
Diego-: Bueno…-aplaude y frota sus manos-…todo lo que queda es hablar con Gandía.  
Mientras en la, ahora, ex-habitación del moreno.  
Theo-: Pero que le pasa a ese idiota. Que se cree. AHRG…-se queja dejándose caer de lleno a la cama.  
Santos que estaba ya ahí desde un principio, y a quien Theo había ignorado completamente cuando entro, confundido por los insultos sin destinatario que salían de la boca de su compañero decidió intervenir. (Aparte que esa era su cama)  
Santos-:-sentándose a un costado del cuerpo de su compañero de habitación.-Paso algo?  
Theo-: AH!-grito asustado-Santos eres tú, que susto me diste. Cuando llegaste?  
Santos-: Estaba aquí cuando llegaste.  
Theo-: Ah, lo siento es que no te vi.  
Santos-: Ok, no hay problema. Ahora…me vas a decir que es lo que paso?  
Theo-: Me pelee con Miguel.  
Santos-: Otra vez.  
Theo-: Si.  
Santos-: Por la banda.  
Theo-: Si.  
Santos-: Oh, ya veo. Tiene mucho sentido.  
Theo-: Que cosa?  
Santos-: El que Miguel allá pasado por aquí hace un rato a llevarse todas sus cosas y diciendo que se cambiaba a la habitación de Diego.  
Theo-: Que!?-aumentando su enojo-encima que me trata como deshecho reciclable me abandona y me deja solo en la habitación!  
Santos-: Gracias por lo que me toca eh.  
Theo-: Lo siento Santos es que estoy demasiado enojado como para pensar bien lo que estoy diciendo.  
Santos-: No creo que Miguel no te lo haya dicho para molestarte.  
Theo-: Eh?  
Santos-: Yo creo que no te dijo nada porque pensó que no lo querrías escuchar. Y por cómo te vienes comportando desde que entraste a la habitación creo que tiene razón en no habértelo dicho.  
Theo-: Claro-se paro-ahora tu también ponte de su lado-dijo entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.  
Santos-: Theo, no te encierres en el baño.  
Theo-: Por qué? Es MI pieza.  
Santos-: Si, pero también es MI pieza y yo iba a tomar un baño.-dijo a través de la puerta mientras se sacaba la remera.  
Theo-: -abriendo la puerta-bien báñate pero…-se tildo viendo el bien formado torso de Santos.  
Santos-: Se te perdió algo…o es que viste algo que te guste?-dijo acercándose sensualmente a Theo acorralándolo contra la pared fría del baño.  
Theo-: Na…nada solo que…-no pudo continuar ya que sus labios habían sido aprisionados por los de Santos. "que está pasando aquí…porque me está besando? Y lo más importante porque no deseo que se detenga?...no, esto está mal, debo alejarme de él antes de que esto llegue más lejos. O_o"


End file.
